Lights, Camera, Action, And Snap!
by JustTheClassicalGirl
Summary: My first One-shot collection! Requets accepted, and if you'd like your OC(s) or anyone in it, feel free to tell me! Join Mario and friends as they do short but funny stuff with others! They'll have great moments with each other. Join in the fun! #6 is up and #2 has been edited. TEMPORARILY NOT ACCEPTING REQUESTS. SORRY!
1. A Not So Toad-Tastic Adventure

One-shot #1: A Not So Toad-Tastic Adventure

**Dustna: Hello! I've decided to take a lil' break with SKTMK with a bit of one-shots. This'll be fun! **

**Please send your one-shot requests by review only! No PMS... for now. You can also include any of your OCs in it or all of them, or even my OCs or whatever. And you can also tell me like what happens in the one-shot. So yep! Let's get started with One-Shot Number One! And I'm not trying to be a copycat, though.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Toadelynne Mush. Everything else goes with Nintendo.**

* * *

It was a bright morning at Toad Harbor (A track in MK8). Toad, Toadiko, Toadette, Toadbert, Toadelynne, and Toadsworth were walking on the sidewalks.

"Say, children, why do we take a train ride to the egg market? I'm tired right now." Toadsworth said as he was panting heavily.

"Aren't we going to Peach's statue first? I have a camera!" Toadette said. "It's selfie time!"

"Selfie time? There's nothing to see here at the moment!" Toadbert yelled.

"We could take a boat ride to the statue. Problem is, there's always a kajillion of people there everyday." Toadelynne said.

"Oh come on! It's just a statue!" Toadsworth said. "And I could really use a boat ride. My feet are sore."

The six toads lined up for a boat ride. But the line is pathetically long. Toad suddenly gave a WTF?! face of how long the line is. "We'll never take a ride by nighttime!"

"That's stupid! We're not gonna wait here till nighttime!" Toadette argued.

"What if someone cuts us?"

"That won't happen!"

"Yes it will!"

"No it'll not!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Ye—"

Only to found out an angry Toadsworth, fuming with a bright red face.

"Can't we shut up already?!" the 60-year-old toad shouted.

* * *

**Umm... That was pretty pathetic. But it's just the first one! Of course the next ones will get better!**

**Don't forget to send one-shot requets if you like!**


	2. Curse You, Bowser!

**Okay. Here is the re-write of #2. Hope you enjoy!**

**Credits belong to Shark Lord.**

* * *

"Stupid Bowser." Antasma muttered. Bowser retreated the battle and left home to fight the chubby red plumber. As soon as the battle ended and Mario won again, Antasma left, sighing in defeat. But unfortunately, he saw Bowser.

"What are you doing here?" Antasma said, defensively. Bowser asked him the same thing.

"Well I'm off now. Bye!" Bowser said and took off. But before he took off, Antasma shoot him some magic.

"I'M LATE! I HAVE TO BE WITH MY SWEETIE-PIE RIGHT NOW!" Bowser yelled.

"Well, don't be late!" Antasma said evilly.

* * *

"Well, how's my dearie right now?" Bowser said, hugging Peach.

"Oh, Bowsy, I'm glad that you let Antasma defeat Mario. I really hate him!" Peach said.

He didn't know that Antasma followed him home. He kept telling Bowser that Peach was actually Luigi dressed as her but Bowser refused to accept it.

Soon enough, when Bowser wasn't looking, he quickly changed Peach to Luigi so Bowser could instantly notice him.

"WHAT?! LUIGI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Bowser yelled.

"Um, Mama-Mia?" Luigi said, and before Bowser could breathe fire at him, he instantly escaped.

"Wow, thanks Antasma. Sorry I left you to fight Mario."

"It's alright. But DON'T DO THAT AGAIN! And anyway, I lost to Mario."

"YOU WHAT?!"

* * *

**Okay, well. That's it. Bye!**


	3. Victory Goes To Who?

**Dustna: Welcome to ze third one-shot. Okay, nothing there...**

**I don't own the characters here. The OCS belong to TCKing12 and the rest of he characters belong to Nintendo along with Mount Wario.**

**Credits to TCKing12 for this one-shot!**

* * *

"Nice kart." Mario said as he stared at Presley Puckertensky's kart. It was a silly looking neon blue kart made out of lifesavers and rock candy. "But I'm pretty sure it will go pretty slow once we get to Mount Wario."

"I don't care if my car is slow or not! But whatever it is, I'll win anyway." Presley said as he gave Mario a bucket of soap and water. "Clean up your rubbish kart if you wanna win."

Just then, Lakitu came over the speakers. "We will have 16 racers for the team challenge for today. Please choose your teammates wisely and report to the helecopter with you colored badge."

"We have to have a badge?! What the fudge!" Luigi complained. "And we have 16 racers instead of 12?! What the fudge, Lakitu! You suck in your life!"

"I'm not the one who made that up..." Lakitu said through the speakers.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the starting line, everyone was there except for Presley, Mario, and Luigi.

"Where the hell could they be?!" Lakitu yelled.

"Just start it!" everyone shouted.

"Fine! Ready, set-"

"STOP!" Mario, Presley, and Luigi yelled.

"Look who's here." Caramella said.

"Ready, set, GET GOING!" Lakitu said and the somewhat 16 racers started racing and jumped off the helicopter.

"Good thing they're gone." Lakitu said.

**(Anywho, for those of you who wanted to know who are the teams, the blue team has TCKing12's OCS in it. And the red team has Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Bowser, Yoshi, Shy, Guy, and Toad in it)**

Right now, everyone was zooming through the mountain, and into the second section. The current first-placer so far is Zoet Twizzler, pressing her foot in the gas pedal of her bike as hard as she could.

Passed the caves and the waterfalls, the sixteen made it to the forest, right now, Caramella DiCaramello Owens took the lead until...

Mario tossed a banana into the air which landed right in front of the Queen and she was about to slip in it.

"WATCH OUT YOUR MAJESTY!" Zoet and Zorbert shouted.

Too late. Caramella slipped onto the banana and bumped into a nearby tree, causing snow to fall, also. Zoet, Presley, Warhead, Razz, and Rocko (sorry if I didn't get the OCS right) pitched in to help the Queen. However, Candi, and Zorbert are working together to get the gold for the team.

The whole red team, Candi, and Zorbert were bumping, tripping, screaming, and hitting (whoops) at each other at the last part of Mount Wario. And around 75% of the blue team are still at the forest helping Caramella. Who will win now?

Everyone else in the forest caught up and was heading for the gliders. Until Caramella noticed something...

"Oh god, a photo-finish." Lakitu said. The crowd was having suspense about who'll be first.

Mario and Candi crossed the finish line at the same time.

"I WON! See! You suck, Mario!" Candi said.

"NO! I WON! SHE LOST." Mario said.

"Alright, alright. No need to fight. Let's look at the television and see who really won. After all, there is a camera." Lakitu said unpleasingly.

Unfortunately, this could cause an argument, because, they both won.

"I guess you both won." Lakitu said.

"WE WON!" Both teams shouted. The crowd cheered, clapped and whistled.

_'Well that was easier than I thought.' _Lakitu thought as he gave each team a trophy for their victory.

* * *

**Dustna: First of all, I'm sorry it came so late. Second of all, I think I rushed it.**

**Well, see ya for the fourth one-shot!**


	4. Licortwrist Vs Mario and Luigi

**Yep! Here's One-shot #4 like I promised ya. **

**I don't own anything in this one-shot.**

**Credit belongs to TCKing12.**

It was a nice day in the Mushroom Kingdom; everyone was out talking, walking, running, shopping, whatever, until a boy wearing black and red ran into Mushroom Park and pushed a tree so hard, the tree fell into another tree and so on like dominos.

Mario and Luigi noticed this and ran towards him. "Hey, what was that for, nine-year-old?!" Mario yelled.

"Wait, how'd you know how old he was?" Luigi whispered.

"Lucky guess. HEY, LISTEN TO ME!"

"What!?" the boy yelled. "If you must know, my name is Licortwrist and I'm here to destroy the Mushroom Kingdom!"

"That was obvious." Luigi said as he looked around him to see everyone looking at them. Everyone then ran away screaming their heads off. Not literally of course. Licortwrist then ran away with the other people as if he wasn't the one that caused all this mess. Mario ran to follow him, but Luigi was still looking around. "LUIGI, YOU COMIN' OR WHAT?!"

"Oh, sorry Mario." Luigi said then followed Mario.

The Mario Bros. ran and ran, until they noticed, he was nowhere in sight. "Aw, great! We lost him! If it wasn't for you looking around for Daisy, then we would catch him!"

"I WASN'T LOOKING FOR DAISY!"

Luigi then saw Licortwrist running real fast towards Peach's castle. All the trees fell down so it was easier to see through the forest. "Hey Jumpman, look! Licortwrist is heading for Peach's castle!"

"Oh, good. Wait, what did you call me?"

"Jumpman." Luigi said then received a slap from Mario.

"My name is not Jumpman for Pauline's sake! Well hurry up. Who knows whether he'll kidnapped Peach or not."

They got to Peach's castle and when they went in, everything was a mess. Various things were on fire, the servants went in to find the Toadstool family, and some parts of the roof started to fall down. "WOAH WATCH OUT!" Mario yelled and pushed his brother to safety.

"We've got to find Peach!" Luigi said. He found some servants who were trying to evacuate and asked them if they saw the Princess' family or the Princess herself. Sadly they all shook their heads no.

"Wow, he's too quick." Mario said. Soon, he saw the King and the Queen on the ground gasping for air. "Look, Luigi! It's Peach's parents! We have to help them!"

They ran to the King and the Queen and helped them evacuate the castle. When they evacuated, Mario asked "King, Queen, where is Princess Toadstool?"

"She's in her room sleeping. I don't think she knows about the castle's condition yet. Please go get her." the King said. The servants started to help Peach's parents.

Mario and Luigi huddled up for their plan. "Okay here's the plan: I'll go get the Princess. You go find Licortwrist and stop him." Mario said. And soon, they separate and hoped for their plan to work.

Mario ran up the stairs to the the third floor. Besides, it doesn't make sense to go to the elevator during a fire. When he entered to Peach's room, she was nowhere in sight. "Drat." he said. And ran to Luigi.

They soon met up and battled against Licorwrist who had a sleeping Peach in his arms. "How can he bring her? She's heavy!" Mario said.

Before Licorwrist could turn around and flee, Mario grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him so he couldn't flee.

Luigi called the police so they can come and get him. Soon, Licorwrist was arrested. And Peach worked up asking repeatedly what happened.

"Sorry, we can't accept kids in jail." the police officer said.

"Well, just held him there for the night." Luigi said.

"Wait, before he goes to jail, who's going to clean up the Kingdom?" Peach asked.

"We'll do it." Mario and Luigi said.

"Good thing he isn't a Sugar Rush racer. We could've invite him to Mario Kart 8... Wait a second... HE IS A SUGAR RUSH RACER!" Mario yelled.

"How'd you know?"

"You asked the same thing earlier."

All Luigi did was give a long sigh.

* * *

**Hoo, finally. Thanks for the patience.**

**See ya for the fifth one!**


	5. Elevator Vs Stairs Of Silence (Part 1)

**I have nothing to say but I only own Princess Liza Quetzal. (My OC)**

* * *

"Great, now what?! We have to go through this abandoned castle to find that book and get back to the Mushroom Kingdom." Mario complained.

"I know there's a library in there. We just have to find that book." Rosalina said as she held out her wand for surprising attacks.

When Mario, Luigi, Rosalina, and Liza entered the castle, all they could see was a rusty elevator onto their left, and a super high staircase onto their right.

"I call the staircase. After all, the elevator is rusted." the purple Princess called out. "Hmm, the 'Staircase Of Silence'. Creepy."

"I call the elevator. So we can get up there as fast as we can. Besides, I don't feel like exercising at the moment." Mario said. "Luigi come with me."

"Come on! Don't blame me if we get trapped in there." Luigi said.

Soon, the Mario Bros. went in the elevator. And the two princesses went on the Staircase Of Silence.

* * *

Mario went in the elevator searching for the top floor, which is where the library is. "Are you blind?! The button is right up here!" Luigi said and pressed the 'Top Floor' button.

The elevator soon went up with no backfire. But as soon as they reached the 80th floor or so, (Yes the abandoned castle is SUPER high) the elevator stopped.

"MARIO, I CAN'T BREATHE! WE ARE GOING TO DIE LIKE A STUPID FLY WHO GOT STUCK IN THE TRASH BIN!" Luigi yelled.

"Luigi, there's still air in here. And what makes you think we're going to die? We have items here in our bags. All we have to do is get a Super Star and bust ourselves outta here." Mario said and started to rummage through his bag for a Super Star. Unfortunately, there's nothing. "Luigi you happen to have a Super Star on you right?"

"No. I left my bag at Peach's Castle."

"Crud. I was wrong. We are gonna die in here."

"...ROSALINA! LIZA!" the two brothers screamed on the top of their lungs.

* * *

Rosalina step foot on the stairs. And when it was safe, she started to walk up. Liza followed her.

"We'll never make it to the 100th floor." Liza said.

"Well, it's YOUR fault for choosing the stairs." Rosalina replied.

Little they know that there was a banana peel right in front of Rosalina. She slipped on it and her wand fell to the deep ground. There was no railing to keep them safe either.

"OH SHIT!"

"Shut up Rosie! Who knows what will happen to these stairs!"

"The Stairs Of Silence is just a legend, Liza. There's nothing to worry about."

"Oh really? Then why's the castle going THUG, THUG."

Each time they yelled, 4 stairs of the staircase started to disappear. "THUG. THUG." it said. When the two princesses saw this, they panicked.

"Oh no! Run away! Pronto!" Liza yelled and the two started to run. When she yelled, the THUG sound started to go faster and faster. And the faster it goes, the faster the two ran. A lot of stairs disappeared and it was still a long way to go.

* * *

**Let's see what happens next in the Part 2 of this one-shot. Or two-shot. Whichever makes sense.**


	6. An Awkward Surprise

**Hey! It's a-me again with another one-shot.**

**Credit goes to TCKing12 for this one!**

**Also, after this one-shot is complete and #2 is re-written, I will not accept requests TEMPORARILY because I will be working on some new stories. (Mainly Mario stories)**

* * *

Moon opened the door to the library room of the comet observatory. He hadn't seen Rosalina, his father King Charlie, or any of his siblings since this morning. He figured that Rosalina could be telling them another story that Moon wouldn't wanna miss. But instead... He opened his mouth and couldn't believe what he saw.

"Happy, um, surprise... party." Luma said, confusingly.

"Luma... You were supposed to be happy." Rosalina said, frowning.

"Well, let's do it again... HAPPY SURPRISE PARTY, MOON!" Everyone cheered.

"Wow... But why?" Moon asked.

"Well, you were really quiet this week. We figured that we needed to cheer you up so there you are now." King Charlie explained.

"STORY TIME! STORY TIME! STORY TIME!" Moon's siblings chanted.

"Okay, story time it is." Rosalina said, floating onto a nearby rocking chair. As soon as everyone was settled down, the story telling began.

Everyone was really quiet. The reason for all this silence was because that she already told them this story a hundred times: her childhood. However, King Charlie wouldn't stop crying about it.

"WAAAAAH!" he cried.

"DAAAAAAD!" Moon and all the Lumas yelled.

"Are you a cry-baby?" Rosalina said in between laughs.

"IT WAS SO EMOTIONAL!" the king cried again.

Moon and his siblings face-palmed at the same time. Rosalina laughed...Again this time, a bit louder than before.

"What a weird party." Moon said. All of his siblings nodded in agreement.

* * *

**I didn't think that TCKing12 had this in mind. Well, sorry for the mistakes. Anywho, I'll start re-writing #2 and maybe it'll be published for maybe after an hour? **

**And I'll say this again but after #2 is re-written, I'll temporarily not accept requests at the moment because I'll be working on 3 new stories that will be co-written by my brother, GoldenKnight8. So if he starts writing... Or co-writing... Please give him the same support you guys did for me. It will be greatly appreciated. Thank you!**

**This is MagicalHipHop23 signing out for this story. Until next time!**


End file.
